Immortals Welcome
by thephoenixsong
Summary: The fang gang meet someone unique


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Angel characters, expect for Leah.  
  
1 Immortals "Welcome", story on the show Angel.  
  
Written By Louise Mills.  
  
"God, are those getting harder to fight or is it just my imagination." Gunn asked the others as they were climbing up out of a manhole. "No, just your imagination, I actually thought that was one of the easiest slays I've had since I came to LA." Cordelia states, while walking away from two every exhausted human's, and a vampire.  
  
All three men looked at each other then at Cordelia, "Are you joking, I'm a vampire and I thought that was hard." Cordelia turns around and with an apologetic face said, "Really?" And the men all nodded, exhausted to answer her.  
  
"Then why did I find it easy?" She asked pleadingly, Angel walks up to her and places one of his arms on her shoulders. "I don't know Cordelia, I know you have been perfecting your defence skills, I can tell. And I did sense something from you, then you started fighting I've never sensed before." Cordelia looked worried when he told her that. "What are you saying? Never sensed before in your life or never sensed in me?" Angel had to remember back to the sensation he felt to answer her question. "Both, Cordy and I can tell you it gave you strength, which is a good thing." She smiled "Good thing or not I like to know how I got it and exactly what it is?" "I'll do some research when I get back to the hotel." Wesley said as he slowly walked pass them to get back to the car.  
  
The gang were walking back towards the car when Angel suddenly stopped; the others turn round to see why they had stopped. "Angel what's wrong?" Cordelia asks and she realised he was concentrating on something. "Nothing, can you guys her that?" All three of them concentrated and they said in unison, "No!" "Well it could be your super vampire hearing?" Gunn added. "Well I can hear what sounds like sword play, and somewhere near."  
  
Angel walks back from where they had come and turned down a side alley, and the others sighed and followed him down the alley. They kept walking down the alley then suddenly the others could hear what Angel heard. Angel stopped and turned to them, he lifted his arms and brought one of his hands to his mouth gesturing to stay quiet, they compiled and continued down the alley.  
  
They turned another corner and saw what looked like two humans in an old fashion duel. They didn't want to be seen so they hid behind some dumpers. "Angel," Wesley whisper, "Shouldn't we intervene." Angel shook his head, "No there's something wrong about them two, and they don't smell right." "You mean not human!" "No, I don't know!"  
  
There were two of them a male and a female, which from their point of view looked like they were fighting to the death. And Wesley didn't like the fact they were just watching.  
  
It looked like the male was winning it was obvious that the female was feeling the stain. Then so quickly if you blinked you would have missed it. The female had knocked the sword out of the male hands, and he was on his knees like he had just given up.  
  
The female still had her sword in a defensive posture up against his neck. Then she lifted the sword, that's then Angel stood up and ran toward the couple. Angel could feel she was going to behead the poor guy, but Angel was to late to stop her. The sword went clean though his neck, and Angel was only half way between her and his co-workers.  
  
Angel stopped in shock, wondering why she would do that, when it was obvious she had won. Then Angel started back towards his co-workers there was something in the air he didn't like, and his senses told him to get to safety.  
  
"Angel why are you coming back get her?" Cordelia said like she was ordering him. "No there's something wrong." Just as he finished his sentence they could see a blue light coming from the beheaded corpse, and the air electrified.  
  
The gang were shocked to see what they then witness; blue strikes of lightening hit the female over and over again. She cried out in pain, and dropped her sword and lifted her arms above her body like she was enjoying the sensation. Cordelia couldn't watch she shrieked then buried her head into Angel's chest. Angel held her close but couldn't keep his eyes off the female he was fascinated by what was happening, so where Wesley and Gunn. What amazed them more was that the female wasn't killed by the first strike.  
  
The energy and lightening dissipated and the alley fell silent the female dropped to her knees and her head was between her knees, she was trying to breathe normally and get the pain that floored her body away.  
  
Angel slowly stood u with Cordelia still holding on, "Cordelia I have to check her?" Angel started to walk towards the female, and Cordelia held on until the last moment and Cordelia shrieked, "Angel!" Angel turned and smiled to reassure her.  
  
Angel approached the female and said, "Are you okay?" And as he did she knocked him off his feet and held her sword to his neck, "Angel." Cordelia shouted.  
  
The others ran towards the female and angel. "I won't hurt you." Angel shouted at her, and she shouted back equally as loud, "Oh and like I haven't heard a vampire say that before."  
  
Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn stopped from shock; they would like to know how she knew Angel was a vampire. "Okay, obviously you can sense vampires, yes I'm a vampire, but I don't kill humans." The female laughed, "So your telling me you're one of the good guys," "yes!" "Right a vampire that doesn't pray on humans, sorry but that's a little hard to believe."  
  
Cordelia grabbed Wesley arm she was afraid for Angel, but she was more interested in the female right now the sentence the female spoke sounded so familiar. Well not the actually words, but the way they were delivered.  
  
"Okay, true but I'm no orignal vampire, I have a soul, which means." Angel stopped talking when he felt the sword move from his neck and the female stepped back.  
  
"Which means your Angel." The female said calmly and quietly. Angel nodded, and he sensed shock in the girl's voice, and something these, but he couldn't sense what it was. "I'm sorry, forgive me. All I sensed was a vampire nearby, I couldn't take any chances." Angel rubbed his neck and Cordelia was immediately there, seeing if there were any marks. "Don't worry about it well you know my name, can I ask you your?" "I'm sorry Leah."  
  
"Angel what are you doing making friends with her she just killed a human being." Wesley said quietly to Angel. "Oh he was no human being, nor am I as a matter of fact. He and I are immortals playing the game." Wesley was the only one who didn't look confused. "I thought immortals were just legend." Wesley said in excite. Leah laughed at Angel and others for their confusion and Wesley's excitement. "Angel you're letting me being alive for oh 250 years and you haven't met an immortal." "Yes!" Cordelia gasped, Leah reminded her of Angel the way she spoke, stood, her eyes and hair colour it was uncanny. Angel turned to Cordelia it was obvious to him Cordelia was troubled. "What's wrong? Vision?" Cordelia shook her head to come back to reality and Leah lowered her eyes, she knew Cordelia was working out her secret.  
  
"No I'm okay, just thinking, can we go now I'm tired. Leah, where you staying? Because I could use some company and we can do some girl talk how it sound?" Cordelia asked with one of her winning smiles. Leah smiled dropped her head and then looked up again. "I would love to, thank you." "Cordelia," "Cordelia." "I'm Wesley," "And I'm Gunn." "Sorry I forgot to introduce you." "Don't worry about it easily done."  
  
"I'm actually surprise all of you weren't more concerned that Cordelia had invited me to stay the night, and you don't even know me!" "Well I'm a little concerned, but Cordelia and Angel don't seem to be." Wesley answered her quickly.  
  
Angel considered what Wesley and Leah said and he surprise himself when he question himself, 'why wasn't I more concerned'. But he knew somehow Leah wouldn't hurt Cordelia. Actually it didn't cross his mind that Cordelia could be in trouble for asking a stranger to stay with her, which was not like him at all.  
  
But others things were on his mind Leah seemed familiar and he searched his memory and she never was in it. It hit him hard, when he realised she looked a little like someone he knew when he was human.  
  
"Well Wesley if it would make you feel better maybe you should ask Cordelia to stay the night as well?" Wesley knew then Cordelia wasn't in trouble, because evil beings never reassured. "That's okay I wouldn't want to get in the way of you girl's chatting, I know how girl's don't like guys around when their talking about certain topic." Leah laughed at the comment and nodded in agreement with him.  
  
******  
  
"Okay Angel the girls are both back at Cordelia's." Wesley sopped what he was saying when he saw Angel pacing up and down the lobby of the hotel. "This there something wrong Angel?" Wesley asked Angel, and Angel suddenly stopped pacing when he realised Wesley was talking to him. "Sorry, Wes what did you say?" "I asked this there something wrong?" "Why would you ask that?" "Because you're pacing and you never do that!!"  
  
Angel collected his thoughts he knew he had to talk to someone about and why Leah reminded him of his wife, when he was human. "Well it's about Leah!" "I knew it, you're concerned she hurt Cordelia." "No, it's not about that, Cordelia's going to be fine." " How you know that?" "I just do!" "Then why all the pacing?" "Because she reminds me of someone, and looks quite a lot like her. But that's impossible right?" Wesley was confused. "Well Angel maybe you should tell me who she reminds you of. Then maybe I can answer your question." Angel looked at Wesley, how could he say she reminded him of his wife. When no one knew he had a wife, but he had to know why Leah looked like her, Which would mean he would need his friends hep, so he had to tell them.  
  
"She reminds me of my wife, Azabeth." Wesley starred at Angel, 'did he say wife' that was the last thing he thought Angel would ever say, that he had a wife. "Wife?" "Yes!" "Didn't know you had one?" Angel looked at Wesley and he noted the look of hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Look Wesley I never wanted anyone to know about Azabeth because it always brought up painful memories of when she died." "I see, so Azabeth, when and how did she die?" Wesley wanted to know these questions but really didn't want to know if she was another victim of Angelus.  
  
Angel signed and sat down on the couch nearby. "She died in 1750, three years before I was turned. And you can defiantly say she died from the demon world." "A vampire?" Of course it was only a guess that's what Angel was getting at, Wesley smiled then he saw angel slowly nod his head.  
  
"So how des Leah remind you of Azabeth?" "She looks actually a lot like her, expect for Leah's hair is a darker colour and has brown eyes. Azabeth has the greenest eyes I had ever seen I think that's what I fell in love with first, her eyes." Wesley looked at Angel and could tell it was painful for him to remember about Azabeth. And now out of the blue a girl, who's immortal, looks like her and Angel couldn't help but remember.  
  
Wesley walked up to where Angel was sitting and sat down next to him. "You obviously loved her a lot." "More then the world, but how could Leah look like her? "Well one question is how old is Leah? Once we have that answer maybe we can start answering your other questions?" They both sat I silence brooding over what to do.  
  
******  
  
Cordelia was laughing with her hearts content, Leah was telling some stories abut how dumb people could be and how much they hadn't changed. "More wine?" "Love some thanks." Cordelia got off the couch and walked to the kitchen to open another bottle of wine. Cordelia had to ask soon or she never ask she wanted to know why Leah was like Angel. And after spending most the evening with her Leah could be classed as Angel's twin, that's how a like they were.  
  
Cordelia sat back down on the couch and pass a glass to Leah, she decided to ask her now. "Leah?" "Yes," "Can you answer me a question, and be honest." "Okay!" Leah said with some dread in her voice she knew Cordelia was going to ask her, why Angel or should she say, she was like Angel.  
  
"I noticed earlier in the Alley, that you are a lot like Angel. The way you speak, suggestive meanings, body language, your hair and eye colour. There are all Angel, so can you tell me why you are so much like my best friend?" Leah smiled she liked Cordelia she was getting to the point, and she always liked that in people.  
  
Leah stared down into the glass of red wine, and said, "Cordelia, Angel's my father."  
  
To be Continued. 


End file.
